The metal to contact alignment is also an important parameter for the manufacture of flash memory. The shift between the metal and contact can be observed by SEM and AEI REG data. Please refer to FIG. 1. This Figure shows the top view of a wafer 10 having a plurality of sub-area defined thereon. The device or circuits will be formed on the wafer. Please also refer to FIG. 2a to FIG. 2f. A metal layer 26 is formed over a dielectric layer 20 with a contact hole 22 filled with conductive material 24. The profile of the metal layer 26 will be changed by the stress between the metal 26 and the dielectric layer 20. Subsequently, a photoresist for patterning pattern will be formed over the metal layer 6. However, the lithography uses the metal profile for the alignment during the lithography procedure. The shifted metal profile provides incorrect information, thereby causing the photoresist pattern to shift from the predetermined location as shown in FIG. 2e. After the etching of the metal layer, the metal pattern will not be at the correct position as can be seen in FIG. 2f. Referencing the FIG. 1, from the SEM of the left and right side area, the contact is almost exposed by the metal pattern. This means that the shift caused by the stress between thereof is very serious. The issue will degrade the performance of the device. Therefore, what is required is a method for solving the problem.